Kamen Rider Kuuga
Kamen Rider Kuuga is a playable character in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Long ago, the Grongi Tribe terrorized the Linto until a warrior named Kuuga appeared and defeated the Grongi, sealing their leader within a cave. In the present day, a multi-talented man named Yuusuke Godai finds himself linked to the mysterious stoned belt that was found within the excavated cave as the Grongi are resurrected and resume their murderous game on the descendants of the Linto, humanity itself. It is up to Yuusuke, along with the assembled Science Police, to use the various powers of Kuuga in order to halt the Grongi Tribe's serial killing spree and ensure the happiness of others. However, as the endgame draws near and Yuusuke's allies unearth more data on Kuuga's capabilities, Yuusuke learns that there is a horrible revelation behind Kuuga and the Grongis' leader. Battride War Forms The following forms are available to Kuuga. *'Mighty Form' (default) **Rising Mighty Form (available at higher level; via normal charge attacks only) ***Amazing Mighty Form (finisher for Rising Mighty Form) *'Dragon Form' (available at higher level) **Rising Dragon Form (available at higher level; via normal charge attacks only) *'Pegasus Form '(available at higher level) **Rising Pegasus Form (available at higher level; via normal charge attacks only) *'Titan Form' (available at higher level) **Rising Titan Form (available at higher level; via normal charge attacks only) *'Ultimate Form' (final form) Moves At higher levels, Kuuga has the ability to transform into the Rising version of his current form. Damage is increased while in these Rising forms, but his movesets stay the same. Mighty Forms *■-String: a series of punches and kicks ending with a Rider kick **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform into Rising Mighty Form *Running ■: a jumping punch **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform into Rising Mighty Form *Air ■: an overhead axe handle *Air ▲: an air grab to throw the enemy *▲: a rising uppercut followed by an overhead punch *●: Mighty Kick (ground) **Hold button to charge the attack *▲+●: Mighty Kick (dash) **Hold buttons to charge the attack **When in Rising Mighty Form, Kuuga transforms to Amazing Mighty Form for this attack Dragon Forms *S-String: a series of staff attacks **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform into Rising Dragon Form *Running ■: a staff attack **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform into Rising Dragon Form *Air ■: a staff thrust **Spammable *Air ▲: slam the staff into the ground *▲: a dash ending with a rising staff attack **Good for aerial attack followups *●: a jump ending with a staff slam to the ground *▲+●: Splash Dragon Pegasus Forms *■-String: a series of bow shots **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform into Rising Pegasus Form *Running ■: a bow shot **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform into Rising Pegasus Form *Air ■: an bow shot **Spammable *Air ▲: a bow shot *▲: a spinning attack followed by scattered bow shots *●: a rain of bow shots from the air *▲+●: Blast Pegasus **Hold buttons to charge attack Titan Forms *■-String: a series of slash attacks **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform to Rising Titan Form *Running ■: a slash attack **Hold button to charge each attack in the string ***Successfully charge and connect enough attacks to transform to Rising Titan Form *Air ■: an overhead slash *Air ▲: an aerial sword thrust to the ground *▲: counter slash **Works for combo only ***Deal great damage if it connects *●: Two horizontal slashes followed by thrusting the sword into the ground to create a shockwave *▲+●: Calamity Titan **Hold buttons to charge attack **Armored Ultimate Form Ultimate Form is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Kuuga uses Pyrokinesis to create flames in a wide area in front of him, burning enemies. *■-String: a series of punches and kicks ending with a Rider kick **Hold button to charge each attack in the string *Running ■: a jumping punch **Hold button to charge each attack in the string *Air ■: an overhead axe handle *Air ▲: an air grab to throw the enemy *▲: a rising uppercut followed by an overhead punch *●: Ultimate Kick (ground) **Hold button to charge the attack *▲+●: Ultimate Kick (dash) **Hold buttons to charge the attack Battride War II Forms Remained the same. For some unknown reason since Decade Strongest Form appearance, Rising Ultimate Kuuga originally meant to be in the game, but was dropped. Moves All other forms' moves from previous game remained unchanged, but with additional improvements. Rider Cancel: Dodge Changes *A rising uppercut for Mighty and Ultimate Form can be followed with aerial attack *Rising Titan Form now has Rising Double Calamity Titan on ▲+● *Amazing Mighty Form is now playable via charged attack from Rising Mighty Form **Additionally with Fire based attacks *Ultimate Form new specials **Air ▲: Rider Kick **▲: an X-mark flame punch followed by a rising uppercut followed by an overhead punch **●: a four times flame punch ***Press again for three more times Motorcycle Kuuga uses the TryChaser 2000 as his motorcycle. 'Gallery' ' 640px-C20130318 riderbw 010 cs1w1 720x.jpg|Kuuga riding his TryChaser 2000 in game. 640px-Kuuga_Dragon_Form.jpg|Kuuga transforming into Dragon Form. 640px-Kuuga_Pegasus_Form.jpg|Kuuga transforming into Pegasus Form. 640px-Kuuga_Titan_Form.jpg|Kuuga transforming into Titan Form. 640px-Kuuga_Mighty_Form.jpg|Kuuga reassumes his Mighty Form. 640px-Kuuga_Rider_Kick.jpg|Kuuga Mighty Form using his Mighty Kick. 640px-Kuuga_Titan_Slash.jpg|Kuuga Titan slashes a Salis Worm. Kuuga_Titan_vs_Phoenix.jpg|Kuuga Titan vs Phoenix Phantom. 640px-LavnoTa.jpg|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form charging up the Amazing Mighty Kick. 640px-Kuuga_Ultimate_Finisher_Attack.jpg|Kuuga assuming his Ultimate Form. 640px-Kuuga_Ultimate_TryChaser.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form riding his TryChaser. Kuuga_Rising_Titan_Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Titan Form in the game. 640px-Rising_Kuuga_Mighty_Kick.jpg|Kuuga Rising Mighty form knocking out a Salis Worm with a Rising Mighty Kick. 640px-Kuuga_Ultimate_flamethrower.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form channeling flames from his hand. 640px-XqTjfpd.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form vesus N-Daguva-Zeba in a cutscene. 640px-Oyrg8JA.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form charging up his finisher attack. 640px-KYBD1p3.jpg|Kuuga Mighty Form in a Kamen Rider W-esque closing scene screen 640px-Kuuga_Closing_screen_scene.jpg|Kuuga's ending screen scene similar to the TV Series. ' Category:Characters